The Misadventures of a Beggar
by Zephyr12343
Summary: To all who have been to Emain Macha and seen the beggar or had to go meet him on some quest. You would notice he has no name. Well this is a story about his new adventure and how he gets a name for himself.


~Chapter 1: Rise of a Beggar~

John sat next to the fountain in Emain Macha. His useual place for begging, with the occasional trip to the bar, and a quick dip in the lake, the fountain was the perfect place for him to get gold from travelers. All day long he sat away from the rest of the crowd so that he could stand out. Merchants came through town constantly carrying their ware on their horse, bears, and dragons. Witches and wizards passing through on quest to learn some of the most powerful spells known to man, followed by their faithful cats or wisps. Warriors passed through to make use of the Paladin training grounds that Emain Macha was famous for. So far today was pretty good, John has made 50 gold that would probably be wasted at the bar. Everything was just about normal. Just about.

"So you're the beggar that people give their hard earned gold to," said a warrior who walked up to him. He had a Bastard Sword at his waist and a Two-Handed Sword on his back wearing a black set of Holy Lemina's Moon Armor with gems as bright blue as the sea.

John noticed the seriousness on the warriors face and stumbled over his words, "I'm . . uh . . he and . . . I'm sorry!" John got on his knees ready to start begging for forgivness.

"Ah don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here for some help." The warrior picked John up and set him up on his feet. "My name is Zephyr, I'm on quest of the utmost importance." Zephyr started to brush of John's gray rags of clothing.

"Excuse me?" John was taken aback by Zephyr's request. "You're looking to me for some help?"

Zephyr turned his head around to seemed to stare at the sky. "You're sure this is him?" After a couple seconds of silence, Zephyr gave a shrug. "Alright, if this is him. You have been chosen by Fenrir to accompany me upon my quest to save this world from the Fomor."

"What! I'm not a warrior!" John was getting more and more confused by the second.

Zephyr removed a Bastard Sword from the sheath at his wait and handed the hilt to John. "Give me your name and take this blade."

"Um, my name is John." He took the Bastard Sword's hilt and it began to glow in his hand. Suddenly a small girl appeared beside him floating. "What the?" Then he looked over to Zephyr and noticed another person floating next to him. His eyes got wide.

"Well well, John the Valiant has taken up the blade." Zephyr looked over to the floating man next to him. "Now two of the three are here, what should we do next?"

The man looked John up and down before he spoke in a deep voice. "We may need to get him to look a little more regal for his new position in this world." He looked to the floating girl next to John. "What say you Eiry?"

Eiry looked at John and nodded, "I agree, he needs a change of outfit." She turned towards Zephyr. "Alright, you've got to pay for him a new outfit."

Zephyr looked surprised. "Where am I getting this Gold from?" He pulled the bad from his waist and emptied seven coins into his hand. "This is all I've got."

Eiry looked at him and down to his armor. "I'm sure that armor would fetch a nice little price on the market." She smiled a devilish smile. "What say you Fenrir?"

Fenrir looked down at the Holy Lemina's Moon Armor and smiled as well. "I think you're right, enough for both of them a nice little outfit."

John had to stop the little squabble in front of him. "Hold on! What's going on here?"

Eiry, Fenrir, and Zephyr looked at John. Zephyr decided it was him that should give him the explanation. "John, the Dragon stirs in its ancient slumber. Three kings must rise and relight the three dragon fires."

John shook his head in total disbelief. "No no no, I'm no king, you've got the wrong guy."

Eiry floated in front of him. "John, you're the descendant of my master, meaning you're the last blood tie to me. If you were not one of descendants of the ancient king of Emain Macha, I would not of been released from that blade."

John looked down to the Bastard Sword and then back up to Eiry. "If I'm the descendant of such a powerful king, how come Emain Macha has a king not even related to me and I'm a beggar on the streets of this city."

Fenrir broke into the conversation. "Back then, when the kings made of pact with us, they gave up their most prized possesion. You're ancestor gave up his crown for the pact with Eiry. My master gave up his Dragon Blade, the very one strapped to Zephyr's back."

"Alright, so that's two, what about the third king?" John saw that they were intentionally leaving this out.

Zephyr thought it was right for him to explain. "The third king gave up his life. Once the dragon was sealed away, the third king died. That was his price for the power."

John looked down to the sword in his hand. "So what do I have to give up for this power?" John brought the blade up to look at the shine on it.

"You don't have to give up anything," Eiry said placing her right hand on the hilt of the sword. "Your ancestor gave up his crown, the price has been paid, I've been tied to your bloodline."

"Alright then," John said allowing his arm to rest. "So what now?"

Zephyr rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm going to have to sell my armor and buy both of us more clothes."

John and Zephyr moved through the city towards the shops spread out far. Any of the places didn't want to buy the armor, even though it was one of the most beautiful things they've ever seen. Finally they came across a clothing shop. When Zephyr offered up the armor for sell, the shop keep made a proposal to allow them anything in the shop plus 5000 gold for his pocket.

"Alright, it's a deal." Zephyr shook hands with the shop keeper and they headed inside.

Zephyr and John tried on a multitude of looks, looking for something comfortable and stylish. Finally they settled on what they had. John had a brown Travelers Outfit that was imported from Tir Chonaill while Zephyr settled for a white Priest Edekai's Robe. John strapped the Bastard Sword to his waist and it fell in place comfortably at his side. Zephyr got his gold and placed it in his pouch. He shook hands withe the shop keeper again and they left back out into the city.

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author: Hello all who read my little story here. I was wanting to try something different in the world of Mabinogi, so I thought, 'Shouldn't the beggar get a story?' and the Misadventures of a Beggar was born. I don't really know how well this particular story is going to turn out, so give a review and tell me how much you like, or dislike, it!<p> 


End file.
